Quien es esa chica
by Kathya Paintbrush
Summary: Es la introducción de mi personaje en la vida de Steve


Steve levanto la vista y no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la joven que venía a su encuentro.

"¿cómo has estado?"

"extrañándote" le respondió

"no lo creo jamás me fui de tu lado" le dijo tiernamente

"lo sé, pero aun así extrañaba mi poder mirarte" dijo haciendo un puchero. Si nadie creería que ese era el tigre de Japón pero con ella no necesitaba ser fuerte ni fiero la verdad es que ella lo era por los dos.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el momento exacto cuando su vida cambio, acababa de llegar al colegio Superior y por primera vez en su vida se encontraba solo su madre un estaba tratando de encontrar un trabajo en la nueva ciudad que le permitiera trasladarse junto a sus otros hijos, sus amigos (se estás leyendo bien finalmente había reconocido que tenía amigos) aun no podían cambiarse de colegio esperaba que todo saliera bien y pudieran hacerlo a fines de semestre pero aun así tendría que estar solo un semestre completo, él no entendía por le preocupaba ahora él siempre había creído que estaba solo y con eso estaba bien pero que rayos estaba en una ciudad extraña lejos de su familia y amigos en un colegio nuevo donde nadie le dio la bienvenida y si sabía que era porque él había llegado a ser el capitán y los del equipo no les gusto la idea que un chico nuevo tuviera ese honor pero a él no le importaba, ellos no eran sus amigos eran solo chicos que estaban bajo su mando, el vino a ser el mejor no para tener amigos el tenia una promesa que cumplir y eso haría, nadie se lo impediría se dijo a si mismo mirando la casa vacía que el colegio le había proporcionado por suerte era aun más amplia que su casa así que cuando su mamá y hermanitos llegaran podrían estar más cómodos ya que había un cuarto para mamá uno para el uno para sus hermanos y finalmente uno para su hermanita, siendo consiente que sus hermanos tendrían que compartir cuanto les dejo el cuarto más grande y aquí estaba él haciendo algo que no había hecho en años estaba acostado en el cuarto de mamá y las lagrimas corrían por su rostro él no entendía porque, no había llorado desde antes de la muerte de su padre y aquí estaba ahora llorando como un bebe en la cama de mamá solo deseando que ella estuviera a su lado y que le dijera que todo saldría bien. En eso sonó el teléfono se tomo unos segundos para contestar.

"¿Mamá como estas?" dijo de inmediato

"bien hijo ¿como estas tu?"

"excelente, tu sabes todo adolecente quiere una casa solo para él" mintió

"Steve espero que te estés portando bien sino joven estarás en problemas" le dijo preocupada

"mamá sabes que soy un buen chico… a pesar de todo lo que digan" agrego

"lo hijo sino jamás te habría dejado ir"

"gracias por eso mami se que fue difícil para ti" dijo poniéndose nostálgico

"Está todo bien cariño"

"si mami, cuando se van a venir"

"mi corazón por eso te llamaba en el trabajo me van a trasladar pero no antes de del término del semestre"

"ah, ok mami no importa"

"Steve seguiré buscando otros trabajos para poder ver si me puedo trasladar antes"

"no mami no te preocupes yo estoy bien" dijo mientras las lagrimas volvían a surgir

"hijo seguro que estas bien con eso"

"si… lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansado te importa si mejor hablamos mañana"

"claro cariño duerme bien"

"tu igual y saludos a los peques" dijo cortando rápidamente.

Después de cortar salió a correr, estuvo corriendo hasta cerca de las tres de la mañana después llego a casa y trato de dormir un poco hasta que sonó el maldito despertador y comenzó otro día escolar, en el colegio todo seguía igual, tenía que dar las gracias ser inteligente porque el nuevo colegio era mucho más exigente que el anterior y sus compañero seguían evitándolo como si fuera una plaga pero a él eso no le importaba así paso una semana en las noches fingía estar bien para no preocupar a su madre y luego salía a correr hasta quedar sin energía solo para evadir el hecho que estaba completamente solo y pensar que siempre había creído que lo estaba, y ahora que era real notaba la diferencia, había dejado de comer y hacia mucho mas ejercicio y bueno eso le estaba pasando la cuenta pero aun así no decaía en los estudios ni en los entrenamientos pero fuera de ellos apenas podía mantenerse en pie, una noche en sus largas carreras se cruzo con una chica él jamás la había visto pero llevaba el buzo del colegio pero como nadie le habla decido seguir corriendo cuando escucho.

"si no es Steve Hyuga el capitán del Thor"

"si" dijo esperando alguna pesadez

"¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?"

"lo mismo podría preguntar yo"

"correr obvio" le sonrió

"¿quién eres?"

"me ofendes Hyuga… Kathya Francisca Paintbrush la capitana de las tormentas"

"¿Tormentas?"

"Hey" dijo golpeándole el hombro

"¿Qué cómo voy a saberlo?"

"las tormentas somos la rama femenina del Thor y por cierto somos las campeonas nacionales"

"no sabía que había un equipo de chicas"

"si este equipo de chicas le ha ganado siempre al equipo de chicos"

"no me extraña juegan fatal"

"oye" dijo ofendida

"no me refiero a que le ganen por ser malos, es que realmente juegan fatal uno les dice corran a la derecha y corren a la izquierda" se quejo

"son unos iditas te están haciendo la guerra porque llegaste al ser el capitán se les pasara yo pase por eso"

"si pero no es divertido cuando tienes que mantener un rendimiento"

"Simple el que corra a otro lado lo sacas del campo y abres las incorporaciones al equipo"

"no puedo hacer eso"

"porque tienes miedo que te odien, porque ya lo hacen"

"no creo tener el poder para hacer eso"

"lo tienes, necesitas el apoyo de la capitana de las tormentas y eso ya lo tienes"

"gracias"

"te ves cansado"

"lo estoy" se sorprendió diciendo la verdad

"y hambriento"

"lo estoy también"

"Vamos te invito a comer"

"no gracias no quiero molestarte"

"si fuera molestia no te habría invitado"

Steve la siguió y al poco andar llegaron a la mansión más grande el lugar y por cierto la que él había visto. Kathya toco el timbre y salieron a abrirle

"señorita Kathya" dijo el conserje

"gracias Alex"

Una vez dentro les sirvieron de inmediato, Steve estaba sorprendido si él llegara a su casa a esa hora su mamá… ni pensar en eso pero no sería agradable y posiblemente no volvería ver la luz del sol y muchos menos pensar en llegar con una extraña y pedir comida si eran las tres de la mañana su madre lo haría matado, de hecho si ella se llegaba a enterar lo que había estado haciendo estaría castigado por meses, como esta chica hacia eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"en que piensas tigre" lo interrumpió

"en tus padres"

"guau no me esperaba eso"

"no es que mi mamá me mataría si se entera que estoy en la calle a esta hora"

"a la mía le da lo mismo de hecho creo que esta en Alemania o por esos lados y mi papá en General en el consejo de seguridad de la ONU comprenderás que tampoco tiene tiempo"

"lo siento"

"no pasa nada estamos acostumbradas, somos solo mi hermana y yo"

"ah"

"¿y tú?

"mi mamá, dos hermanos y una hermana todos menores que yo y bueno mi papá falleció hace algunos años"

"lo siento"

"Gracias a un es difícil" se sorprendió diciendo rayos Steve te comportas como una niña sensiblera

"ahora dime que hacías a esas horas fuera si tu mamá no te lo permite acaso eres un niño malo" río

"no, no lo soy, es solo por ahora que estoy viviendo solo mi mamá no ha podido encontrar trabajo aquí"

"y tú le dices que estas bien con eso y luego partes a correr para pasar las frustraciones"

"Más o menos"

"lo sé pase por eso, no te preocupes"

Pronto ya eran casi las seis de la mañana

"porque no vamos a dormir" por suerte hoy era sábado porque no veía como podría rendir en clases

"gracias por todo será mejor que me vaya"

"estás loco, estas cansado y es muy tarde o temprano, a demás aquí tenemos muchas habitaciones"

"no quiero molestar"

"no lo haces… y si te soy sincera siempre me gusto el capitán del Franco Canadiense por eso comencé a jugar"

"no me esperaba eso" dijo sonrojándose

"lo sé la capitana de las tormentas tiene un flechazo por ti, siente alagado" dijo besándole la mejilla

"lo estoy" le sonrió y se dejo guiar hasta su nueva habitación

Esa noche por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lleva aquí durmió en paz porque ese sentimiento de soledad que no lo dejaba respirar estaba comenzado a desaparecer.

Al despertar se sentía renovado y cuando miro la hora no lo podía creer eran más de las siete de la tarde había dormido más de doce horas y en una casa ajena estaba tan avergonzado se arreglo rápidamente y al salir se encontró con la chica

"Hola tú debes ser Steve"

"si" dijo medio descolocado

"mi hermana no ha parado de a hablar de ti… soy Madeleine Christina pero puedes llamarme Tina"

"Hola Tina yo ya me iba"

"ni hablar tienes que comer"

"Hola tigre dormiste bien" dijo por fin Kathya

"si siento haberme dormido tanto, pero tengo que llegar a casa"

"o vamos tienes que comer y recuerda que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti" se río "no puedes dejarme solo así, no se qué sería de mi sin ti"

"Kata no atormentes al chico que esta que sale arrancando" dijo al ver lo rojo que estaba Steve

"me tengo que ir mi mamá me a llamar en cualquier momento"

"y no quieres tener problemas" dijo un tanto sugerente

"no quiero que se preocupe"

"llámala de aquí y pídele permiso para quedarte" dijo Tina ella jamás había visto a su hermana así, si a la Kata le brillaban los ojitos cuando hablaba con Steve y bueno el no lo hacía nada mal

"ok solo la llamare y me iré mas tarde"

"ok" dijo Tina mientras la Kata le hacía señas para que se fuera

"mamá soy yo… si no estoy en casa… si lo es y lo siento… no mamá no se va a volver a repetir" dijo volviéndose de todas las tonalidades de rojo al ser reprendido por su madre y que Kathya estuviera escuchando

"si mamá es la casa una…" y el teléfono le fue arrebatado

"hola tía soy la Kathya… si la futura novia de su hijo"

"Kathya es mi mamá" dijo Steve horrorizado

"bueno ella debe saber lo que esperar y por cierto tienes una semana para pedírmelo" le sonrió pícaramente "bueno como le decía Steve quiere saber si le da permiso para quedarse en mi casa, en la habitación de invitados por supuesto" dijo para evitar que les diera un infarto después le entrego el teléfono a Steve.

"si mamá… si quiero… segura que estas bien con eso… ok gracias mamá… si mamá… que si estoy comiendo mamá… ok mami chao y saludo a los peques"

Al otro lado de la línea por primera vez en semanas la madre sonrió desde hacía mucho tiempo que su hijo no sonaba contento tal vez con la llegada de esa chica a la vida de su hijo volvería a sonreír.

"como le dices eso mi mamá" se río

"no quería mentirle y recuerda que el reloj está corriendo tienes una semana tigre"

De eso hace dos años y aquí estaba contemplando a novia que volvía de ganar el campeonato mientras él ganaba el suyo una verdadera lástima que hayan sido al mismo tiempo y el lugares distintos porque al tigre le dolía mucho apartarse de ella.

Y por si quieren saber no tardo más de tres días en pedirle ser su novia y por cierto menos tiempo en ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros claro que un poco más en tener su amistad pero esos eran otros tiempos ahora todo era felicidad.


End file.
